Happily Ever After?
by iwannagibbs
Summary: KIBBS and a hint of JIBBS. A continuation of Little Did They Know but can be read alone. Slight AU as of course, Kate is alive when Jen arrives on the scene.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly, none of these characters belong to me.

Author's Note: I don't usually post a story until it is completed so this is new territory for me. I'm still working on what happens in the end but hopefully it will be finished this weekend. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Happily Ever After?

**Prologue**

"Yeah, Gibbs," Jethro Gibbs, half asleep, mumbled into his cell phone.

"Special Agent Jethro Gibbs with NCIS?" responded the caller.

"Yes, who's this?"

"Agent Gibbs this is Lt. Johnson with the Virginia State Police. I'm afraid I have some bad news for you sir."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Agent Gibbs your wife has been in an accident on I-95 near Richmond. I'm sorry to tell you this over the phone but she didn't survive the wreck."

"Nooooo!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me.

Author's Note: KIBBS and hints of JIBBS. Not crazy about the title but I was stumped. This is a follow on to Little Did They Know. It's not necessary to read that first but if you haven't read it you might enjoy it. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Happily Ever After?

Chapter 1

Jethro sat up in bed covered in a cold sweat, his fists gripping the sheets. He shook his head and took several deep breaths before he felt his heart rate slowing down. He got up and went to the bathroom where he splashed cold water on his face and tried to calm down. This was the third straight night he had been awakened by the same nightmare. Kate was away visiting some friends in North Carolina for the week and ever since she left he had been having the same nightmare that she was killed in a wreck on her way home. Gibbs had no idea where these nightmares were coming from. He had never had bad dreams about Kate before. There were plenty of other things that haunted his dreams; bad cases and the war of course and he used to have nightmares about Shannon and Kelly dying but those hadn't happened in a long time. As he sat on the bed he wondered what was going on in his subconscious that had him so spooked.

Things were going very well in his life now so he didn't think he had any reason to be having nightmares. Everything was wonderful between him and Kate. They had been married for four months and he didn't think he had ever been happier. The transition to married life had been easier for them than he had expected it to be. Kate was happy in her job teaching profiling at the NCIS training center and he was happy she wasn't in the field anymore. They had talked about starting a family but weren't ready just yet. They had agreed to give themselves some alone time before bringing a child into the house. Actually, Jethro wasn't quite sure what they were waiting for but Kate had said she wanted to wait so they were waiting. She pretty much got whatever she asked for from Jethro and this was no exception. He had already decided he was ready now he just had to figure how to persuade Kate.

Jethro glanced at the clock and saw it was 4:30. Too early to call Kate, especially when she was on vacation. He knew he wouldn't go back to sleep though so he pulled on some clothes and headed to the kitchen to make coffee. While he waited for the coffee to finish, Jethro let his mind wander back to their wedding day. It was a Saturday afternoon in late May; the weather had been perfect just like the rest of the day. Kate had never been more beautiful and that was saying something if you asked Gibbs. The ceremony was at the chapel at Quantico. Just family and friends from work mostly. Everything had gone without a hitch, they had a great time at the reception then they escaped for fives days of heaven in Bermuda.

Getting married again was not something Gibbs ever expected to do but Kate had changed his thinking about that in a few short months. Once they had acknowledged their mutual attraction and acted on it he was completely and utterly lost in Caitlyn Todd. To his great surprise he realized he liked the feeling especially when he understood she felt the same way about him. Kate completed him much the same way that Shannon had when he was just a young Marine. Kate understood his single-minded dedication to his job and the resulting moodiness and absences. She accepted his need for privacy and in doing so gave him the courage to share his painful secrets. Shannon had loved him unconditionally and he had never questioned that because he loved her the same way. When she was gone though, Gibbs shut off that part of his heart and mind. He never gave that kind of love again and so he never got it back either. None of his three subsequent wives ever had all of him the way Shannon did or the way Kate does now. He trusted Kate completely, something else no other woman after Shannon ever had from Gibbs.

The coffee maker beeped and Gibbs was pulled from his reverie. He poured a cup of coffee and went to the basement. The boat that had occupied so much of his life in the past couple of years was all but finished and safely at the boatyard for final fittings. Gibbs pulled a stool up to the workbench and set about studying the plans for his next project. Nothing as elaborate as a sailboat this time but much more important in Gibbs' mind. He was going to build a baby bed. The cradle he had built for Kelly was in the attic and could be used when the baby was newborn but he knew it wouldn't suffice for long. He wanted his new son or daughter—whenever he or she might come—to have a very special new bed. He had already chosen the maple and the design; all he needed now was to get started. He wanted to get busy on it but he was just a little bit hesitant to start since Kate wasn't even pregnant yet. What if by starting it he jinxed the deal? Gibbs didn't really believe in jinxes but….you never knew. 'Maybe I could just cut out a few pieces' he thought to himself as he got up and reached for his favorite handsaw.

Two hours later Gibbs put down the saw and reached for his ringing phone. Just the tiniest spark of fear tried to make itself known in his mind as he answered.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"Good morning handsome, I miss you." Kate's happy voice was music to his ears.

"And good morning to you beautiful. What are you doing calling so early? I mean I love it but why aren't you sleeping in or something?"

"Because I woke up missing you and I'm on my way home."

"On your way now?"

"Yes, on the highway and coming home to my favorite person. Four days was long enough to be away from you so I'm coming home. Are you still at home or headed to work?"

"I'm at home. What time is it anyway?"

"It's almost 8:00 babe. What are you doing anyway?"

"Just hanging out in the basement. I'm home alone you know. Lonesome. Nobody to talk to or cuddle with or you know all that other stuff."

"Yeah, yeah, very sad story. We'll take care of all that tonight I promise. Don't you think you better go to work? DiNozzo will be calling you next if you're not there pretty soon."

"That's true. Listen, Katie, you be careful you hear me. You know the traffic around Richmond will be bad when you get there so be careful."

Something in Jethro's tone of voice worried Kate. "Jethro what's going on with you?"

"Nothing, I just want you to be careful that's all. I love you. I better get moving. Call me in an hour or so, okay?"

"Yes, I'll call you. Be safe today Jethro. I love you. Oh, by the way I'm bringing you a present."

"A present? What is it?"

"I'm not telling you, it's a surprise. Now I'm hanging up. I love you. Bye."

"Me too. Bye."

Gibbs hung up the phone and ran upstairs to shower and get ready for work. On the way he said a quick, fervent prayer asking God to bring Kate safely home to him. Twenty minutes later Gibbs was in the car on his way to NCIS when his cell phone beeped.

"Yeah Gibbs."

"Hey, Boss you on your way here?"

"Yes, I'll be there in ten minutes. We got something?"

"Fornell's here looking for you. I'll tell him you're on your way."

"Okay." Gibbs clicked the phone shut. He wondered what Tobias wanted and decided he didn't want to know any sooner than necessary. Luckily all Fornell wanted was to pick Gibbs' brain about a suspect they had both encountered recently. After Fornell left, Gibbs went to see Ducky about their latest victim.

"Got anything new on our sailor Duck?"

"I'm afraid not Jethro. Abby may have the results of the tox screen by now. I haven't found anything out of the ordinary except of course the poor boy is dead."

"Right. Thanks Duck."

"Ah, Jethro, how is your lovely bride these days?"

"She's fine Ducky. On her way home from Charlotte as we speak."

"Really, I thought she was down for the week."

"What can I say, she misses me Duck!"

"Yes, I'm sure she does. As we miss her. Give her my love Jethro."

"I will Ducky."

Gibbs left autopsy and went to see Abby. She had no results for him yet so he went back to his desk. Tony and McGee were involved in their usual banter which for some reason didn't bother him today.

"DiNozzo, we're still looking for a motive in Seaman Franklin's death. Have you got anything for me?"

"No, Boss."

"Well then get busy and get me something."

"Yes, Boss. Ummm Boss what exactly are we looking for on this thing?'

"Hell if I know DiNozzo. Just look at all the usual people and places. Maybe something will jump out. I'm going for coffee."

As he stepped outside on his way to the nearest caffeine dealer, Gibbs pulled out his phone and hit speed dial one.

After two rings Kate answered, "Hi babe I was just about to call you. You just couldn't wait could you?"

"No I couldn't. I've been thinking about what I plan to do with you when you get home."

"Ahhh. Really, do tell."

"Are you driving?"

Kate laughed and said, "No, I stopped to stretch my legs and get a drink so go ahead. Give me something to look forward to during the rest of the drive."

"Well, let's see, I think I'll meet your at the door and kiss you silly while I have you up against the door. Then I'll probably move us to the hallway while I'm getting you out of your shirt and I'll kiss you some more. Eventually we'll make it to the bedroom where I'll very slowly undress you and let you undress me. Then I'm going to kiss you and taste you and touch every single inch of you." Jethro paused and took a deep breath before he finished, "I think I'll save the rest for when you get here."

"All I can say Jethro is you better be at the front door when I get home. If you catch a case you better let Tony run it at least tonight. You hear me, Jethro?" Kate was laughing but Gibbs knew he better make good on his promise.

"I'll be there Katie, don't you worry about that. I want you to be careful okay? Call me in a couple of hours. I love you."

"I'll call but I bet you call me first. Love you, bye."

Gibbs smiled to himself and took another deep breath as he entered the coffee shop. Describing to Kate what he wanted to do with her when she got home wasn't going to make the next few hours any easier but it had been fun. He realized how much he had missed Kate the last four days. It wasn't that long age that he could spend three or four days in his basement with no company except his boat and a bottle of bourbon. Now being alone wasn't the comfort it used to be. He understood that he needed Kate in a way hadn't needed anyone since Shannon. Sometimes, if he thought about it too much, that scared him. Leaving the coffee shop Gibbs tried to push thoughts of Kate out of his mind so he could concentrate on the case. He hoped what when he got back DiNozzo or McGee had come up with something that could get them on track. They had been trying to solve what looked like a murder for three days now but they were no closer to an answer than when they started. He definitely didn't want to be working tonight so he was anxious to get something going. If anyone was going to work late tonight it was going to be DiNozzo and McGee.

As Gibbs stepped off the elevator in the squad room McGee and Tony were waiting to get on.

"Just going to call you Boss. We got something. Someone is using our dead guy's credit card at a mall in Woodbridge."

"Finally, let's go."

Tony and McGee joined Gibbs in the elevator. When they got to the mall a security guard met them and explained the guy had been flagged trying to buy a television at the Sears store. He said the guy left when the clerk asked for some ID but the guard had his description and the make and model of his car as well as the tag number. Gibbs thanked him for his work.

"Tony, see if you can get some prints from whatever he was buying. McGee get the surveillance tapes and put out a BOLO."

Back at NCIS two hours later Gibbs got a call that the car had been found abandoned. He had the car brought to NCIS and Abby was going over it for prints and evidence. At least they had a lead even if it was taking much too long to catch this guy. Gibbs looked at his watch and realized Kate had not called and it had been over three hours since he talked to her. He told the boys he was going for coffee and walked outside to call Kate. When the voice mail prompt came on Gibbs got a sinking feeling in his stomach. He forced himself to stay calm and walked the two blocks to the coffee shop. He got his coffee and started back to the office while he called again. Still no answer. Gibbs decided to leave a message this time. "Katie, call me back as soon as you get this. I need to know where you are. Call me."

When he got back to the office Gibbs went to McGee's desk and very quietly asked Tim if he could trace Kate's phone.

"Sure Boss. Is everything alright?" Not too long ago McGee would never have asked his boss such a question but now that Kate and Gibbs were married his boss was much more mellow; at least most of the time. And he knew Tim and Tony cared about Kate.

"I don't know. She's on her way home from Charlotte and she's not answering her phone and she didn't call when she said she would."

"Maybe she's just in a dead spot or something Boss."

"Well, McGee, let's find out. Please just trace the phone okay."

After what seemed like forever to Gibbs but was really just a couple of minutes McGee said, "She's past Richmond on I-95 Boss. Show's she's not moving. Probably stuck in traffic at a construction site or something."

"Call the State Police and find out what's happening at that location." Gibbs walked away and stood looking out the window.

"On it Boss."

DiNozzo walked in about that time and asked McGee, "What's going on? What's wrong with the Bossman?"

"He's worried about Kate. I'm calling the State Police to find out what's happening at the location where I traced her phone."

"Why is he worried about Kate?"

"I'm not really sure. She's not answering her phone and she didn't check in with him like she said she would. I think maybe he's worried she's been in an accident or something. You know how he is with Kate."

They both looked up as Gibbs approached Tim's desk. "McGee, whataya got?"

"On hold Boss."

Tony didn't like the look on Gibbs' face. "Maybe Kate stopped to eat and left her phone in the car. Or maybe her battery died."

"Maybe doesn't help me, Tony."

"Yes, I'm here. Okay. Is that all you can tell me? Fine, thank you." McGee hung up his phone and turned to Gibbs. "Boss, State Police said there is a multi car crash at that location. They had to call in MediFlight. Happened about and hour ago."

Gibbs didn't move a muscle or make a sound while McGee was talking but his mind was racing. When Tim stopped talking Gibbs felt his heart sink and his stomach clinch. Without a word he turned and walked to the elevator.

Tony caught up to him before the doors opened. "She's probably just stuck in the traffic Boss.

Gibbs turned to him and said, "I'll be with Ducky. Get back on our case Tony."

Gibbs got in the elevator, pushed the button for autopsy and started pounding his fist on the steel walls of the elevator. By the time the doors opened again Gibbs was afraid his left hand was broken. He walked into autopsy with such a fierce look on his face that Palmer took one look at him and disappeared into a back room.

Ducky was just finishing on the phone when Gibbs walked into the room. "Yes, Tony he's here. Thank you for calling." Ducky took one look at his friend and could see he was in serious distress.

"Jethro what's going on? What have you done to your hand?"

"Kate's not answering her phone. I'm afraid something's happened. There was a wreck on I-95 and she's at least two hours late calling me." Gibbs was pacing around the room clearly agitated and rambling.

"Jethro calm down. Come sit down and let me look at your hand. Why are you so sure something has happened to Kate?"

Gibbs finally stopped pacing and sat down letting Ducky examined his damaged hand. "I've been having a nightmare every night since Kate left. I keep dreaming she's killed in a wreck on the way home. This just can't be happening, Duck." The anguish in his voice caused Ducky to stop and look Jethro in the eyes.

"So far the only thing we know for sure is that you have very nearly broken your hand. Move your fingers for me. Alright, sit right there Jethro, don't move." Ducky stepped over to the freezer and took out some ice which he put in a plastic bag. He put the ice bag on Gibbs' hand and wrapped it with and Ace bandage. Then he reached in his desk drawer and took out a bottle of Scotch and two glasses. "I know you prefer bourbon but here you go." Ducky handed Jethro a glass and they both swallowed their drinks.

"Jethro, don't you think someone would have called you by now if…." Ducky was interrupted by the ringing of Gibbs' phone.

Jethro looked at the caller ID and saw VA ST POL. He stared at the phone then handed it to Ducky as if it was going to bite him. "Here you answer it. I can't."

Ducky saw the caller ID and drew in a quick breath. "Hello, Dr. Mallard here," he said with trepidation.

"Ducky? Why are you answering Jethro's phone? Is he alright?" Ducky knew he was hearing the sweetest sound he had heard in a long time. He smiled at Jethro but Gibbs had his head down and couldn't see him.

"Kate dear he's fine. His hands were full so I answered that's all. Here he is."

Jethro's head had snapped up at the mention of Kate's name and he was reaching for the phone before Ducky finished talking. "Katie, thank God you're alright. Why are you calling on this phone?"

"Of course I'm alright Jethro. There was a very bad wreck and I was one of the first on the scene. There were several little children in a van with their parents. I have been helping the officers with the kids. It's been a real mess. When I realized how long it had been I was afraid you'd be worried so an officer loaned me his phone. Mine is back in my car. I'm sorry I didn't call sooner but it's been really crazy here."

While Kate was talking Jethro managed to take enough deep breaths to calm himself down. He didn't really even process what she was saying he was just so glad to hear her voice.

"Jethro are you there?"

"Yes, I'm here. When do you think you'll be home."

"I should be back on the road in just a few minutes so I'll be home by 6:00. Don't forget you're meeting me at the door."

"Don't worry about that, I'll be there. I love you Katie."

"Me too. See ya soon, bye."

Gibbs closed the phone and looked at Ducky. "Am I going to be like this every time Kate goes somewhere Duck?"

"Probably not Jethro. I do suggest you talk to her about your nightmare though. I think that will help. Keep that ice on for another twenty minutes then take it off for a while and then put it back on for another twenty and you should be fine."

"Thanks Duck. I better get back to work."

Gibbs returned to the squad room and let DiNozzo and McGee know Kate was okay. An hour later Abby summoned him to the lab with results of her examination of the abandoned car. She had fingerprints and trace evidence all of which identified on person, Thomas R. Gray.

"He's a bad guy Gibbs. Done time for assault and battery twice and assault with a deadly weapon."

Abby also provided his photo and address which earned her a Caf-Pow and a kiss from Gibbs. In the elevator Gibbs looked at his watch and saw it was just past 2:30. He figured they had time to deal with Mr. Gray before he had to be home to meet Kate. He hated the idea of not being there as he had promised but he also knew Kate would understand if it came to that.

Getting off the elevator Gibbs called to Tim and Tony, "Come on you two Abby's got us a suspect. Let's go get this guy and get this wrapped up. I've got a date with my wife tonight and I don't want to be late."

"Are you saying it won't be pretty if you're not there on time Boss?" DiNozzo asked this with a smile as he ducked to avoid the inevitable head slap.

"Let's just say I don't intend to be late."

The team found Mr. Gray at his house and took him into custody without incident. Gibbs sent him back to NCIS with the backup team while he, McGee and Tony searched the house for anything linking him to their dead sailor. They finally found what they needed to prove at least a connection and headed back to the Navy Yard. By the time they got back and turned everything over to Abby it was after 5:00.

"Hey Boss, shouldn't you be getting home? McGee and I can finish up here. We can let Gray sweat it out tonight and you can go at him in the morning."

"No DiNozzo, you can handle the interrogation tonight. McGee I want to know everything there is to know about this guy when I get back in the morning. You guys wrap this up early and go home. And don't call me unless it is a very dire emergency."

"Got it Boss. We'll take care of it. Have a good night and tell Kate hello for us. Come on McGeek, let's go."

"Night Boss," McGee said as he followed Tony back to the squad room.

The idea of leaving the office in the middle of a case would not have occurred to Gibbs a few months ago. It was a testament to the changes he was making that he was able to walk away and let DiNozzo and McGee work the case alone. Halfway home Gibbs looked at the clock and knew getting home on time was going to be a close call. Sure enough he hadn't been in the house more than five minutes when he heard a car door slam. He opened the front door and leaned against the frame watching Kate get out of the car. When she opened the back door to get her bag, Jethro went to help her. He swept her up in a hug and kissed her hello.

"Damn, I've missed you Katie."

Kate leaned back a little to look up at him and grinned. "I've missed you too babe. How have you been without me?"

Jethro let Kate go and reached for her bag forgetting about his injured hand. When he picked up the bag he gasped and dropped it on the ground.

"Hey, what happened to your hand?" Kate took his hand in hers and kissed it all over.

"Just a little problem with the elevator today. Ducky said it's okay. And to answer your other question, I've been miserable without you. But I'm good now."

Jethro picked up the bag with his right hand and put his left around Kate's shoulder as they went into the house. As soon as they were inside Jethro dropped the bag and turning around, pinned Kate against the door. He leaned down and captured her mouth in a searing kiss that he hoped gave her some indication of how much he had missed her. Kate's arm went around his neck and held Jethro tightly to her. When she couldn't wait another second for a breath she gently pulled away and laid her head on Jethro's chest.

Without a word, Jethro took her by the hand and led her upstairs to the bedroom. A small part of Kate wanted to ask about his hand and about why he was so worried about her but she decided that could all wait. There were more important things to deal with right now. They walked to the end of the bed and Jethro began touching her face so gently it was as if he was afraid she was going to break. He let his fingers drift down her arms to the hem of her shirt. She looked in his eyes and saw love and desire looking back at her. Slowly he pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it aside. His hands smoothed over her shoulders and down over her breasts to her bare stomach. She felt like her skin was on fire where he touched her. She put her hands on his waist and pulled him closer.

"Be patient Katie. I want to show you how much I've missed you." His voice was husky and quiet, a signal Kate had come to understand and appreciate in recent months.

"Okay but I need to touch you too Jethro."

Jethro slipped his hands around to her back, unclasped her bra and let it drop to the floor. Now his hands returned to her breasts and he rubbed her nipples gently with his thumbs as he leaned down to kiss her mouth. He sucked and nipped at her lips before his tongue eagerly began to taste her eliciting soft moans from her as she tried to pull him even closer. Jethro backed up to the edge of the bed and sat down pulling her to stand between his thighs. His kiss moved down to her breasts and his hands moved to push her pants down until she stepped out of them and kicked them away. Kate ran her fingers through his hair and down his back as Jethro kissed and licked a trail back and forth between her nipples and her navel. His hands caressed up the back of her thighs to her bottom and he pulled her closer to him.

"Jethro, please." Kate's voice was catching in her throat.

"Please what?" he asked looking up at her.

"Please let me touch you. Let me catch up to you."

As she said this she reached down and pulled his shirt off and threw it on the bed. Jethro helped by taking off his tee shirt. Now Kate had what she'd been craving; access to his bare chest and skin to skin contact. She wasted no time taking advantage. Kate pushed Jethro down onto the bed and proceeded to reacquaint herself with taste and feel of him. Jethro let his hands skate up and down Kate's back as he enjoyed her enjoying him. It had been a long, lonesome four days. When kissing was not enough Kate stood up and pulled Jethro up with her. He quickly got out of his pants and boxers and pulled Kate back onto the bed with him. He rolled them over and held himself over her with his hands braced on either side of her head.

"Have I said welcome home yet? He asked while dropping feather soft kissed all over Kate's face.

"Well, not in so many words but I think I got the message."

"Good, no need for more talking then."

That said, Jethro could wait no longer. He began caressing and kissing Kate in a way that he knew would bring them both exactly where they wanted to be. Soon Jethro slipped his hand down to her center and found she was ready for him.

"Look at me Katie." Jethro moved so that he was positioned to enter her. "I love you baby." Jethro pushed into her and Kate wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him down on her. They moved together in a familiar rhythm until Kate pulled his head down and kissed him hard as she tightened around him and fell right over the edge of happiness into bliss.

"Come on baby, let go." Kate arched into him and when she whispered "I want you now Jethro," he gave up and spilled deep into her.

Jethro leaned down and gently touched Kate's face looking deep into her eyes trying to convey how much he loved her. When both their heart rates and breathing had returned to normal they lay side by side relishing being together. After a few minutes Jethro rolled onto his side, propped himself on one elbow and ran his fingers across her lips.

"I don't want you to go away again for a very long time Katie."

Kate met his gaze and fingers tracing lightly on his chest she said, "Okay, I don't want to go anywhere without you again for a long time anyway. Now, tell me what's going on with you."

"Nothing is going on. I just missed you too much. I don't like sleeping alone anymore. You've spoiled me."

Kate reached up and took his face in her hands. "Jethro Gibbs you tell me what's wrong. What happened to your hand? We promised no more secrets remember."

Jethro sighed and rolled onto his back. "I had a nightmare while you were gone. Every night. I kept dreaming that you were killed in a wreck on the way home. That's why I was so worried about you today. I hurt my hand hitting the wall of the elevator when I heard about the wreck and you hadn't called."

Kate sat up and looked down at her husband very surprised by his response. It wasn't him having nightmares that surprised her. She had comforted and held him after many such episodes in their early days together. Gradually the nightmares had subsided and now only rarely happened, at least when she was at home. She was surprised that he was obviously so shaken by the dream and that he had taken it so seriously. Kate took his hand and raised it to her lips kissing his palm.

"Jethro I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry."

"No Katie, it's not your fault. I don't know what's going on in my head. I guess I was just missing you. Don't worry, I'm fine now that you're back.

Kate didn't say anything. She just looked at Jethro with what he thought was a sad and worried look in her eyes. He was sure he shouldn't have told her about the nightmares but she was right, they didn't keep secrets from one another. Wanting to make her feel better, Jethro sat up and took Kate in his arms kissing her and holding her tightly against his chest.

"Baby I don't want you worrying about this. I promise it's all over now. It was just a crazy dream. I was probably just stressing about our case and missing you that's all. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to upset you."

Kate wriggled out of Jethro's grasp and got off the bed. She pulled on his tee shirt and said, "Stay there, I'll be right back." Kate went downstairs and Jethro put some pillows behind his back and got comfortable leaning against the headboard. He heard Kate coming back and watched as she put her bag on the floor and opened it taking out a box wrapped with a ribbon and a bow. Kate climbed back onto the bed and sat, legs folded under her, next to Jethro.

"Is that my present?" He asked sounding very much like a little boy.

"Yes. But I want to say something before I give it to you."

Jethro sat quietly with his hands in his lap and fixed his eyes on Kate's. "Go ahead, I'm listening."

"Jethro I'm sorry my being gone was so worrisome for you. I want you to know I will never willingly leave you. We both know bad things happen and we can't promise each other nothing will ever happen, especially in our line of work. But I want you to understand that I love you more than I can describe and I do promise I will always come home to you until the day I die. I know you've had other women—other wives—promise to stay and then leave. You have to believe I won't do that. You have to trust that I love you and I won't ever betray your love for me. I'm saying this because I think there may still be a tiny part of you that is afraid I'll leave someday and I want to help you put that away forever."

Jethro reached up and brushed some hair away from Kate's face. He let his fingers slowly trace down her cheek and then slip behind her neck and pull her into a kiss that sent all kinds of tingles and signals running through her body. When he let her go Jethro took her hands in his and took a deep breath. "Katie, you know me better than anyone ever has. Maybe there is still a little part of me that is afraid of losing you. If so, it's not a conscious idea. I trust you completely and I know you love me as much as I love you. I still don't understand it but I know it's true. I am completely sure in my mind and my heart that we will be together forever."

"Okay, so no more nightmares about me!"

"I agree with that. Now what about my present?" Jethro reached for the box and Kate handed it over to him. He held it to his ear and then shook it and looked at Kate with a wicked grin.

"It's nothing special, just a little something I thought you might like." Kate was having a hard time keeping a straight face because she was so eager for him to open the damn box.

Jethro slowly untied the ribbon as Kate sat very patiently watching him. He took off the lid and folded back the tissue paper. His hand froze and he sucked in a breath. He finally pulled out the tiny white tee shirt with the words, "I love my daddy" in block letters on the front. His eyes flashed up to Kate's face and he saw tears brimming in her eyes.

"Oh my god Katie! You're pregnant!? You're sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." She barely got the words out before Jethro tackled her and covered her with kisses. When he finally let her up Kate said, "I'll take that to mean you're happy about this."

"Happy doesn't even begin to cover it. I'm ecstatic! I can't imagine anything better in the world. When did you find out?"

"I have suspected for a few weeks but I took a home test last night and got the happy news. That's another reason I had to come home today. I'll schedule a doctor's appointment as soon as possible to confirm it but I'm sure already."

"Wow! Are you okay with this? You wanted to wait."

"I'm very okay Jethro. Nothing could make me happier than having a child with you."

Kate and Jethro laid on the bed holding each other and basking in the glow of their good fortune. Jethro put his hand protectively over Kate's stomach and imagined his son or daughter growing inside this woman he loved so much. His mind drifted back to the first time he became a father. The memories weren't as painful now and he was glad to realize he was just as excited today as he had been all those years ago. Kate snuggled closer to Jethro and relaxed into his embrace. She had been confident he would be happy about a baby coming and he hadn't disappointed her. She knew he would be a wonderful father. As far as she was concerned she hoped this was just the first time they would share this kind of news. Safe and secure in the arms of the best man she knew, Kate fell asleep and Jethro was right behind her.

Jethro woke up and hour later with his hand still on Kate's stomach. He tried to ease away without waking her but it didn't work. "I was going down to get us something to eat. Are you hungry?"

"Oh yes, I'll come with you."

While they were eating Kate and Jethro talked about who they might tell first about the baby and when. They decided they would like to wait until they had been to the doctor to tell anyone.

"It will be easier for you to keep this a secret because you won't have to see Ducky and Abby every day," Jethro said in mock complaint.

Kate laughed and replied, "Yes, if you can't wipe that smile off your face the secret will be out as soon as you step off the elevator in the squad room."

Jethro agreed, "I know. I'll try but it won't be easy. Maybe I could tell Ducky at least?"

"I'd be okay with that. After all he is your oldest and closest friend. How about I invite Abby to lunch and I'll tell her. She's good at keeping a secret if she knows it's important.."

"Okay, Ducky and Abby only for now."

When they finished eating and cleaning up the kitchen Kate and Jethro went to the living room and sat on the couch. They didn't talk for a long time, they just sat together each one thinking about the gift they had been given and the changes they were going to have in their lives in a few short months. Finally, Jethro very quietly asked, "Would it be okay with you if we used Kelly's room for the nursery?"

"Oh yes, I'd be happy with that. Are you sure though?"

"Yeah I'm sure. I think Kelly would be honored to have her room used for her baby brother or sister. Do you want to know what we're having?"

"Gosh I don't know. I kind of like the idea of it being a surprise. Did you know with Kelly?"

"No. We didn't find out. I would like it to be a surprise too."

Suddenly Jethro remembered the baby bed plans. He got up and pulled Kate up with him. "C'mon I want to show you something." He led Kate to the basement and showed her the plans and the wood for the baby bed. "I kind of made a start on it this morning. That's what I was doing when you called. Do you like it? We can pick another design if you want."

"Jethro, it's perfect. The maple is beautiful and I love the design. This will be so wonderful." Kate wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. Jethro held her close and kissed the top of her head.

"I can't wait for this baby to come. You are going to be a great mom and you will be even more beautiful pregnant than you are now."

"Promise you will still think that when I'm huge and grumpy?"

"I promise. You will be fine. Come on, let's go up and take a shower and go to bed. One of us has to go to work in the morning."

TBC

A/N-- I have never posted a story that was not already finished so this is new territory. I will try and finish this at least by Thanksgiving weekend. Still processing ideas. Reviews are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me.

Author's Note: Not crazy about the title but I was stumped. This is a follow on to Little Did They Know. It's not necessary to read that first but if you haven't read it you might enjoy it. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Sorry the chapter numbers are sort of messed up. The prologue thing threw it off and I didn't know how to correct that.

Happily Ever After?

Chapter 2

After his first good nights sleep in four days, Jethro woke up with his newly pregnant wife wrapped around him. Reluctant to disturb her or to lose the contact Jethro just laid there and enjoyed being in love with this beautiful woman. Eventually the beeping of the alarm woke Kate and ruined the moment.

Kate lifted her head off Jethro's chest and smiled up at him. "Morning, how'd you sleep?"

"I must have slept fine; I don't remember it. What do you have planned for yourself today?"

"I think I'll call my doctor and see if she can squeeze me in. Since I have the whole day free I'm sure I can get in sometime."

"Sounds good. Call me and if I can I'll go with you."

"I will. Now kiss me good morning then go catch the bad buy so you can come home early."

Several lingering kisses later Jethro got out of bed and ready for work. As he went downstairs for coffee he asked, "So, okay to tell Ducky today?"

"Sure, I'm going to call Abby for lunch so be prepared for her this afternoon."

Laughing, Jethro said, "I will. Be careful where you tell her, she'll probably make a scene."

Jethro came back upstairs with his coffee and an orange juice for Kate. Standing behind her in the bathroom, he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her stomach. Looking at their reflection in the mirror he said in a very quiet, serious voice, "Thank you Katie." Then he kissed her slow and deep and told her, "I love you, I'll see you later," and he was gone.

Kate stood for a moment catching her breath then called out "you're welcome" as she heard the door open and close.

When Gibbs got to work the day that had started out so well surprisingly continued the same way. DiNozzo had a confession from their suspect and Abby had the evidence to substantiate his story. McGee and DiNozzo had their reports almost finished. Finding everything going so well kind of spooked Gibbs but he decided to just enjoy it for a change. If DiNozzo and McGee detected any change in their boss' demeanor they were smart enough not to question it. He may have mellowed a little after his marriage but after all he was still Gibbs. Eventually he couldn't stand it any longer and Gibbs went down to see Ducky.

"Ah, good morning Jethro. I understand you caught the killer of our young sailor."

"Yeah, we got him. Could I have a word with you Duck?"

"Of course. Mr. Palmer why don't you take these reports to Abby please. Now Jethro what's on your mind?"

Jethro looked around as if he thought someone might be lurking in the shadows. "Strictest confidence Duck."

"Of course Jethro. Whatever have you done now?" Ducky knew Jethro well enough to never be surprised by his need for secrecy.

"I haven't done anything." Jethro responded trying his best to sound indignant. "Well, technically, I have done something but not like what you're thinking."

"Jethro you are starting to sound more like me than yourself. For heaven's sake spit it out!"

"Kate's pregnant!" The smile on Jethro's face told Ducky just how happy he was.

Ducky gave the younger man a firm hug and said, "Congratulations Jethro. That is wonderful news. I'm very happy for you both. I shall keep this to myself until you say otherwise. How is Kate feeling?"

"She says she feels great. She's trying to get in to see her doctor today just for confirmation and all that. We don't know how far along she is yet."

Just then Gibbs' phone beeped and the day took a turn for the worse. The call sent Gibbs and his team to a crime scene in Norfolk. Once that scene was processed, he and DiNozzo were on a chopper to the Sea Hawk which was on maneuvers in the Atlantic. Gibbs had only enough time to give Kate a quick call and tell her what was happening. Tony could tell when they boarded the chopper that his boss was not happy.

"At least you got to see her last night Boss."

Gibbs just looked at Tony and raised his eyebrows at him. "Yeah," was all he could say.

The next three days tried Gibbs' patience to the limit. They finally got the break they needed from Abby and McGee and were able to arrest the person responsible for killing the petty officer in Norfolk and then head home. After all the reports were written and turned in they all went home late Tuesday night.

Jethro was so tired when he got home he just stripped off his clothes and crawled into bed with Kate who was already asleep. He slid in behind her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her back against his chest. As always, Kate was happy to wake up and have Jethro beside her. Several welcome home kisses and a back rub later he was fast asleep with Kate once again wrapped around him.

Life soon returned to normal for Kate and Jethro; at least as normal as it ever got for them. Jethro and his team were working constantly it seemed and he was away a lot more than he wanted to be. Kate's pregnancy was progressing without any problems. She was feeling good and the baby was right on track for a June birth. Fall gave way to a cold and blustery winter but that didn't seem to slow down the bad guys. In addition to her training duties, Kate was also consulting on some cases where her profiling skills could be helpful. All in all it meant much less time together than she and Jethro would have liked but they were coping. At the end of February they managed to take a few days off and escape to Bermuda for some sun and relaxation. They enjoyed the seclusion and warm weather never actually leaving the immediate area of their beach house. All too soon they were back in DC and back to their busy lives. Jethro was beginning to stress about all the hours Kate was working fearing it was going to make her too tired.

One day Kate could stand it no longer, "Jethro for the last time, stop nagging me about my work. I am in perfect health and so is the baby. You are driving me crazy!"

"Well excuse me for worrying about my wife and unborn child but I can't help it. It seems like you are always working these days and never resting."

"And just how would you know? You're never home and when you are here you are so exhausted all you do is sleep." Kate's voice was rising and tears were forming in her eyes and threatening to spill down her cheeks.

Jethro realized he had gone too far. He stepped closer and reached out to hold her. "Hey, babe I'm sorry. Come here. I'm just crazy because it seems like we never see each other anymore. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt the baby or yourself." Jethro held Kate and brushed away her tears and kissed her lightly. "I love you so much Katie. I just want to take care of you and lately I don't seem to be doing much of that."

"Oh Jethro, that's not true. Just waking up with you every morning gives me what I need for the day. We've just had a bad run of cases lately. It will slow down, it always does. And besides in about three months our baby will be here and I'll be at home all the time at least for a while."

"I know. I can't wait for that. I'll try not to worry so much or at least not out loud."

The next few weeks went by quietly. Kate had been right about work slowing down. Thankfully Jethro had not had to go out of town lately and Kate was only teaching for now. Spring was finally coming and the weather was much improved. Preparations for the baby were almost finished. The nursery had been painted and the baby bed was nearing completion. Jethro had brought Kelly's cradle from the attic, cleaned it and put it in their room ready for its new occupant. With only about eight weeks to go both Kate and Jethro were getting anxious.

One Tuesday night Kate got home early and decided to fix Jethro's favorite meal as a surprise. Unfortunately he didn't get home until almost 8:00 and when he got there he was in a foul mood.

"Sorry I didn't call. I didn't realize it was so late," was the only explanation Kate got before he went upstairs to change clothes.

When he came back down Kate had put the food out and they sat down to eat. "Jethro what's the matter?"

"Tom Morrow resigned today."

"Yes, I heard about that. What is he going to do?"

"Deputy Director at Homeland Security."

"Well, some changes coming I guess. So, who's our new director going to be?"

Jethro put down his fork and took a drink before he answered, "Jennifer Shepherd."

"Really, a woman. Interesting. Do you know her?"

"Yeah I know her. Worked with her some in Europe when she was a probie. Haven't seen her in six years though."

Kate sensed there was more to that story than Jethro was saying but she decided to let it go for now as he didn't seem inclined to say more. When they had finished eating Jethro said,

"I'm going down to work on the baby bed. I'll be up in a while." Then he disappeared into the basement.

Kate chose to chalk his bad mood up to Tom leaving suddenly after he and Jethro had worked together for so many years. She decided to call Abby and inviter her to go shopping for the nursery items on Saturday. When she got off the phone she considered going down to the talk to Jethro but decided to give him some time to work out whatever was bothering him.

While Kate was on the phone with Abby, Jethro sat in the basement a confused and angry man. When he heard Jen's voice and saw her today for the first time in six years he could hardly believe it. He was certainly surprised by Director Morrow's departure from NCIS but he was absolutely stunned at seeing Jen after all these years. Even more disturbing than seeing her and hearing she was going to be his boss was his internal reaction to her renewed presence in his life. He had immediately flashed back to their time together in Paris. Their time as lovers; not as agents working together. Seeing her smile at him and feeling her hand in his was almost more than he knew how to deal with. Jethro was confused by his reaction to her and angry with himself for having those feelings. He wasn't even sure what he was feeling but he didn't think he should be feeling anything. After all it had been six years ago and she had left him without so much as a backward glance. He thought he had buried the pain of that parting so deep that it would never surface. Apparently he was wrong. He realized when he saw Jen that he had missed her. He thought he should be angry at her but he wasn't. He wondered why.

Jethro had never told Kate about Jen. It wasn't that he was trying to keep anything from her. After all had told her about Shannon and Kelly and his divorces. He never talked about Jen because he thought it was just another painful parting and was long over. So why did his heart stop when he saw her today? And what the hell was he going to do now that she was his boss? He wondered what had been going on in her head when they spoke today. A part of him wanted to go upstairs right then and talk to Kate about all this. The other part of him told him to just keep his mouth shut and deal with his feelings himself. After all he had done it for years and he could do it again. He chose the latter option. He justified that decision by telling himself he didn't want to upset Kate.

Gibbs sat staring at the almost finished baby bed. He told himself he wouldn't risk the happiness he had now for anything or anyone in the world. He had no intention of letting anything happen to his marriage. Unfortunately he knew he was already putting up barriers and deflectors just like he used to do when he didn't want to feel something. He was just going to block out whatever this was he was feeling about Jen and eventually it would go away. At least that was what he kept telling himself.

After sitting and brooding for hours, Jethro finally went up to bed. Kate was already asleep so he just got in behind her, wrapped his arms around her and his child and kissed her good night. Apparently he didn't sleep very well because when he woke up he was just as tired as he had been when he went to bed. As they laid together slowly waking up, touching and kissing each other good morning, Kate remarked,

"You were really restless in the night babe, are you feeling okay?"

""Yeah, I feel fine."

"Anything you need to talk about Jethro?"

"No, why would there be?" he answered back a little too sharply.

"Well, let's see, you barely said anything when you came home, you spent I don't know how many hours in the basement and then you tossed and turned all night. I know you Jethro Gibbs and all that tells me that you have something bothering you. I just want to help if I can."

It's nothing. I'm just preoccupied with a case. You know what that's like." Jethro got up and went to take a shower.

Kate knew good and well he was lying but she also knew not to push; not yet anyway. She trusted Jethro completely but she was just a little bit worried because he was sounding a lot like the old closed off Gibbs and that was not a good thing. She decided to talk with Ducky or Abby first chance she got.

In the shower Jethro cursed himself for lying to Kate. 'Is this how it starts?' he asked himself. Was he ever going to learn?

Sitting in the kitchen with her toast and tea while Jethro had his coffee, Kate decided to test a theory she had come up with in the shower.

"How do you fee about having a woman for a boss?"

Jethro looked up from his paper, "I don't feel anyway about it," he growled.

"You don't have any feelings about taking orders from a woman? A woman who obviously has less experience than yourself considering she was a probie in Europe six years ago."

Irritated and impatient Jethro stood up and said, "Why should I care? She's who they picked, I'll live with it. I've gotta go." He gave Kate a quick kiss and left the house.

If his nasty tone in answering her didn't prove her suspicions correct, the slamming of the front door sure did. There was definitely something about the new director that Jethro didn't want to talk about. Kate sat at the table and wondered if she wanted to know what it was.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me.

Author's Note: Not crazy about the title but I was stumped. This is a follow on to Little Did They Know. It's not necessary to read that first but if you haven't read it you might enjoy it. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Sorry the chapter numbers are sort of messed up. The prologue thing threw it off and I didn't know how to correct that.

Happily Ever After?

Chapter 3

Jethro was miserable and he had no idea what to do about it. Driving to work he kept flashing back to times with Jen in Paris and other places they had been in Europe. Then his mind would go back to when he finally told Kate he loved her and the days she spent sitting beside his hospital bed after his wreck. When he got to the Navy Yard he just sat in his car unwilling to go in and possibly run into Jen. He kept telling himself he was being completely stupid. There was nothing between him and Jen now and he was in love with Kate. So, what the hell was keeping him from getting out of the car? He was jolted out of his thoughts by Ducky opening the passenger side door and getting in the car. Jethro just looked at him and laid his forehead on the steering wheel.

"Hey, Duck."

"Jethro, do you want to talk about whatever has kept you sitting here for the past fifteen minutes?"

"I'm not sure."

"Not sure you want to talk or not sure what's keeping you here?"

"Both I guess."

"Is Kate alright? And the baby?"

"Yes, they are fine."

"Good. In that case I'll hazard a guess and say that what's troubling you, or more accurately, who's troubling you is our new director." Ducky had become concerned about Jethro, and Jennifer too for that matter, when he learned of her appointment as director. He had been with them on and off during their time in Europe and was well aware of their love affair. Ducky had long suspected that Jethro never got over Jen but when Kate came along he thought that was a moot point. Perhaps, he now mused, that was not the case.

"I'm sitting here so I don't have to risk seeing and/or talking to Jen. How cowardly is that? I went home late last night and then spent hours just sitting in the basement. I didn't sleep at all and I bit Kate's head off over nothing this morning. I'm getting a bad feeling Duck, a bad feeling about myself and it scares me."

"Let's start with Jennifer. Have you talked to her at all?"

"Not past hello really."

"Well you are going to have to do that and soon. If I may speak frankly Jethro, you and Jen need to work through what happened to the two of you and put it to rest. Until Kate came into your life I never believed you had put Jen's leaving behind you. If you are going to make a success of your marriage you have to deal with whatever your feelings are about Jennifer. I know you love Kate and want this marriage to work. I don't have to tell you what shutting her out will do to your chances in that arena."

"What am I supposed to say Ducky? Oh, by the way my new boss and I used to be lovers. We spent two years together in Europe and I never got over the fact that she left me. When I saw her yesterday all I could think about was how good we were together. Somehow I just don't think telling my pregnant wife all that is the way to ensure a successful marriage."

"Sometimes you baffle me Jethro. Of course that's not what you tell Kate. At least not in so many words. You do need to tell her about your relationship with Jennifer however. After all you have told her about your previous marriages and divorces. I imagine she accepts that you were in love with those women at some point in those relationships. I'm quite sure she will understand about Jennifer as well. Probably the issue will be that you didn't tell her sooner but you will just have to deal with that. I would suggest though that you first talk to Jennifer. You need to close that chapter of your life once and for all. And as a matter of practicality, unless you are planning an early retirement you are going to have to work with and for her. You might want to give your wife a call before you in. I'm sure she will accept an apology for your bad behavior this morning. Now, I really must get to work. Don't let this situation go on too long Jethro."

"Thank you Ducky."

Jethro sat for a few more minutes after Ducky got out. He wanted to take his friend's advice to talk to Jen, in fact he knew he would, but first he would call Kate. Unfortunately she was in a class so he had to leave a message. "Hey beautiful, I'm sorry I missed you and I'm really sorry for the way I acted last night and this morning. I need to talk to you about some stuff. I love you Katie. I'll call you later." He closed his phone and headed inside determined to resolve at least some of his problems this morning.

When Gibbs entered the squad room he found DiNozzo and McGee pretending to be busy. Since they didn't have an active case at the moment he wasn't bothered by their banter and joking around. He called up to the director's office and asked if she was available. When her assistant said she was he headed up there.

"I'll be with the director for a while. Call up there if you need me, DiNozzo. And try to at least look like you're working okay."

Jethro climbed the stairs to the director's office with more than a few worries floating around in his head. He had never been good at talking especially about feelings and especially to women about feelings. He was only recently able to talk to Ducky about this kind of stuff and that was only because Ducky forced him to so he could talk to Kate about his feelings for her. Without Ducky, Jethro knew he would most likely still be spending his nights building a boat instead of a baby bed. Part of him wanted to have Ducky go with him to see Jen but the Marine part of him shamed him into going alone. He thought to himself he would rather be going into hostile territory than into this woman's office.

Jen's assistant told him to go on in so he took a deep breath and opened the door. At least he had had the good sense to bring her a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Jethro. I'm glad you called. I have some free time this morning and I know we need to talk."

"Morning Jen. I hope you still drink it black," he said as he handed her the coffee.

"Yes, I do. Thank you. Since you called I assume you have something you want to discuss so I'll let you go first."

Jen came around from behind her desk and they sat down at the conference table. Jethro spread his hands out on the table and took another deep breath. Jen looked at him and knew he was struggling with whatever he wanted to say. She knew for certain now, that he was not here on business. She also knew this could take a while so she sipped her coffee and tried to be patient, not one her strong suits.

Finally Jethro began, "Jen I don't really know how to start. I was so surprised to see you yesterday that I couldn't get a handle on what I was thinking."

"I'm sorry about that Jethro. I wanted to call and tell you what was happening but I was sworn to secrecy. I never wanted to just show up like that after all this time. I know it must have been as awkward for you as it was for me."

"Yeah, awkward is one word to describe it I guess. Jen I don't think we need to talk about the professional side of this deal. I, better than anyone, know what a good field agent your were. I don't doubt you will be a good director; once we get you broken in of course." Jethro tried to lighten the mood just a little and Jen smiled back at him. "What I think we need to talk about is our personal relationship and you know I'm not very good at that. I'm better than I used to be but still not great."

"How did you get better, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well Ducky has sort of forced me to make some changes in the last year or so. We can talk about that later if you want." At this point Jethro got up and walked over to look out the windows behind Jen's desk. After a few moments he turned around and looked her in the eyes and asked, "Why did you leave, Jen?" He asked so quietly she almost didn't hear him but she had suspected what the question would be anyway.

Jen held his gaze and answered, "I left because I wanted to do more than be a field agent all my career. I was in love with you and I thought that if I stayed with you I would not be able to have the career I wanted. So, I chose my career over you. That sounds very harsh even after all this time but that is the simple truth, Jethro. I did love you although I'm sure you doubted that afterwards. I have followed your career Jethro and have always been very proud of the fact that I had you for a mentor. I would never have gotten this far without the guidance you gave me in the beginning. Those hard lessons you pounded into my head when I was a probie have saved my life more times than I care to count."

Jethro had thought he would be angry with Jen no matter what sort of explanation she gave him but he wasn't. He felt a sense of relief that she had been so honest with him. "I loved you too Jen and I missed you for a very long time. I was so angry at you for so long I thought I would never get over it. Finally I decided I couldn't stay angry forever and then I figured it must have been my fault and somehow that was easier to live with. After all I had certainly had plenty of other relationships fail because of something I did or didn't do."

Jen got up and went to stand next to him at the window. "Jethro my leaving was not your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault really. It was just a decision I made; a very difficult and heartbreaking decision, but one that I felt was best for both of us in the long run. Of course it was also selfish because I was thinking about my future not yours. I just assumed I guess that you would be fine eventually. I always saw you as larger than life Jethro, and I didn't allow myself to consider for very long how my actions would affect you. I certainly don't regret our time together. My only regret is that I hurt you. I hope we can get past that and be friends now."

Jethro turned away from the window to face Jen. He studied her for the first time since coming into the room. She was still as beautiful as she had been when they first met; older of course and maybe a bit battle weary but still beautiful. Her hair was just as red and just as inviting as he remembered. And her eyes. Her green eyes had always captivated him and he had spent many hours looking deep into them while he made love to her. Could he be friends with Jenny Shepherd? He certainly wasn't friends with any of his ex-wives. But then he didn't respect them the way he respected Jenny. He had trusted her with his life so many times he couldn't remember them all and she had never failed him. Could he really be angry at her after all these years because she wanted to have a career? If he was honest with himself he would have to admit that their relationship would probably not have survived if they had come back to the States together and tried to work it out. They were too much alike. They clashed; a lot. In Europe their clashes had fed their sexual appetites and to an extent kept them sharp in their work, but Jethro knew that over time that kind of conflict would have torn them apart. Looking at Jen now he understood that he did love her but he wasn't in love with her anymore. He was in love with Kate and that was so much more than he deserved.

Finally he stepped a little closer and took her hands in his, "Jen I think we can be friends without any problem. What we had was special and I don't have any regrets. I still care about you and I want you to be successful. I will undoubtedly be a major pain in your ass for as long as we are both here but I want you to know that it will never be personal. I trusted you with my life in Europe and I woud again. I hope you are happy with your life and I will try my best not to cause you any unnecessary grief."

Jen looked at him as if he had grown another head. She had never heard Jethro be so honest or so forthcoming with his feelings as he had been in the last thirty minutes. She smiled at him and said, "Thank you Jethro. I value your opinion and your experience very much. I will need a lot of help in this job I'm sure. I am looking forward to working with you again."

Just as she finished talking Jen's phone rang. "Director Shepherd. Yes, Mr. Secretary. I understand. I can have a team ready to go within the hour. No problem. Goodbye."

She turned to Jethro and said, "Looks like we got finished just in time. There has been an incident on the Ronald Reagan. I need you and your team ready to go within the hour. A transport helicopter is leaving Norfolk for the ship this afternoon. I need you and DiNozzo on that chopper. Take McGee too if you need him or leave him here to help Abby, whatever you think is necessary. The SecNav is faxing over a summary as we speak. This sounds pretty serious Jethro, be careful."

"Aren't I always?" he replied with a grin. "I'll be in touch when we have something."

Jethro sprinted down the stairs and got the fax out of the machine next to his desk and read it over quickly. "Listen up you two. DiNozzo, you and I are going to Norfolk and then out to the Ronald Reagan. Read this over then go get your gear and meet me back here in forty five minutes. McGee, I want you to stay here and work with Abby on whatever we need or send back here. Read that when DiNozzo is finished and then start getting background on the two sailors listed there. I'm going to run home and pick up some extra clothes and I'll be back in time to meet Tony here."

As he got in his car Jethro tried to call Kate again. He got her voice mail and decided not to leave another message. He wanted to talk to her directly since he was going to be gone for a while. Jethro felt a big sense of relief after his talk with Jen. He couldn't believe it had gone so well. It was really true that the unknown was a lot more scary than reality. Jethro had been so afraid of what would happen when he talked to Jen that he had very nearly created a problem where none existed. He wasn't sure why he let his emotions get so out of whack. Maybe it was the pregnancy; that was the excuse Kate used for everything why couldn't he use it too? He laughed at that idea and decided he would try that out with Kate when he had a chance to explain himself. He fervently hoped this case didn't take very long because he didn't want to be gone more than two or three days at the most. When he pulled up in the driveway he was surprised to find Kate's car there. He ran in the house calling her name, worried that something was wrong.

"Katie, where are you?"

"I'm up here Jethro, what are you doing home?" she called from the nursery.

"I'm wondering the same thing about you. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I had a break and decided to come get some measurements for curtains in here. Abby and I are going shopping on Saturday. What are you doing here?"

Jethro walked into the bedroom as he answered, "unfortunately, I'm picking up some extra clothes for my ready bag. DiNozzo and I are heading to the Ronald Reagan this afternoon. Hopefully just for a couple of days. I'm sorry, you know I hate to leave you here alone. Did you get my message earlier?"

"Yes I got it and you are forgiven. You don't have time to talk now do you?"

"No, but I can tell you that everything is fine. I had a long talk with Ducky and then with the new Director this morning and everything is good. I will explain it all to you when I get home. I promise it's nothing to worry about. I love you and this little person in here and I won't do anything to mess that up. I do have time for a kiss or three if you don't mind."

"I think I could tolerate that."

Jethro managed to make time for four passionate, lingering kisses before he tore himself away. "I will call you when I can but you know how it is on the ship. I'll be home as soon as possible. Take care of yourself and you know who. I love you." Jethro finally let go of Kate's hand and walked out to the car.

"Bye, I love you. Please be careful and try to call when you can. We'll be waiting."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me.

Author's Note: Not crazy about the title but I was stumped. This is a follow on to Little Did They Know. It's not necessary to read that first but if you haven't read it you might enjoy it. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Sorry the chapter numbers are sort of messed up. The prologue thing threw it off and I didn't know how to correct that.

**Happily Ever After?**

**Chapter 4**

After Jethro left, Kate went back to work and tried not to worry. Of course she knew he could take care of himself but she still worried about him every day because he did take a lot of chances and the nature of the job was inherently dangerous. The afternoon went by pretty quickly and on her way home Kate got a call from Jethro.

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know we're about to board the chopper for the trip out to the ship. How was your afternoon?"

"I'm so glad you called Jethro. Everything is fine. I miss you already. Can you say how long you think you'll be gone?"

"Not really sure. This is apparently a smuggling deal gone bad. Couple of guys have been killed and no one seems to have any idea what's going on. The agent on the Reagan is on leave because his wife is sick or something which is one reason Tony and I are going. Hopefully, we can get something done pretty quickly. You know I don't like being away from you, Katie. I want you to take extra care of yourself and our little one. I will try to call or email you as often as I can. I better get going, DiNozzo is waving at me to come on. I love you. Bye."

"Me too, be careful and come home soon."

When Kate got home she fixed herself a light supper and tried to relax with the television on and a book. The house seemed much too empty and quiet for some reason. She was used to Jethro not being there but knowing how far away he was this time and not knowing when he would be home was unsettling for Kate. There were only about seven weeks left before the baby was due and she was getting anxious. He last doctor's appointment showed everything was perfect but still she worried. She realized she had read too many books about pregnancy and what to do and not do all of which was making her worry about nothing. She decided to go up to the nursery and sketch out where she wanted everything to go. The baby bed was practically finished and the other furniture had been ordered since Jethro would not have time to build what they wanted. They had decided to wait until the baby was a little older and then he would build whatever cabinets they wanted depending on the sex of the baby. Kate smiled at the memory of that conversation. Jethro had spent a long time explaining that trucks and blocks and toy soldiers had different space requirements than dolls and all their accompanying 'stuff'. Since he had some experience with the latter she hadn't debated the point. Kate was just a tiny bit hoping the baby was a boy. She thought that would be easier on Jethro and also that he would really love having a son. But as long as the baby was healthy she knew they would be happy with whichever they got.

The next couple of days went by without a word from Jethro. When she hadn't heard from him by Friday night, she was resigned to the fact that he probably wasn't going to be home for the weekend. He finally called as she was getting ready for bed that night.

"Hi, babe. I'm sorry I haven't called before now. Been really crazy here. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Jethro. Are you making any progress?"

"Some but not enough to know when we can come home. These guys have covered their tracks pretty well. Looks like the deal started in Kuwait or maybe even Iraq. Can't really say yet, you know how it is. Anything new with the offspring?"

Kate laughed and said "the only thing that will be new Jethro will be his or her appearance and of course that isn't happening for a few more weeks. I did arrange to have the furniture delivered on Monday. Abby and I are going shopping tomorrow. I miss you; the bed is much too empty without you."

"I miss you too. DiNozzo's snoring is not helping me sleep any I can tell you that. Sometimes when I'm outside taking a break I think about touching you and I can almost feel you touching me. God, I love you Kate. I'll be home as soon as possible I promise."

"I know you will. I try not to have too many quiet moments or I get lost in thoughts of you holding me and kissing me. We really are pretty pitiful you know Jethro." Kate laughed and tried her best to lighten the mood. She knew Jethro needed to focus on the job or it could be dangerous for him and Tony. "You must not worry about us Jethro, we are fine here. I miss you but we have been here before, you and I, and we will get through this. I want you to concentrate all your energy on the case; not on me. Promise me you won't let us be a distraction."

"You are definitely a distraction, Kate but I hear what you're saying. Don't worry, I won't let anything get in the way of closing this case. You and Abby try not to spend all our money okay? Have fun tomorrow and I'll call you again when I can. I love you, bye." In typical Gibbs fashion he hung up before Kate could reply. At least nowadays he said 'bye' instead of just closing the phone when he was through.

Kate and Abby spent all day Saturday shopping for the baby. They bought everything from bottles to bed sheets and all things in between. Abby told Kate what she could about the case Jethro was working on but that wasn't much and of course she didn't have any idea how long it would take. Kate asked about the new director too but Abby said she had only talked to her once since she got there. Abby said she seemed nice, she was pretty and she dressed really well. That wasn't really what Kate wanted to know but she didn't want to ask too many questions or Abby would get suspicious. What Kate wanted to know she would have to ask Jethro or the director herself. After the shopping extravaganza of Saturday, Kate spent most of Sunday resting. She did manage to wash all the baby clothes, blankets, and sheets but she spent most of her time on the couch with her feet up reading or napping.

Monday came and went with no word from Jethro. Kate emailed him but got no response so she emailed Tony. That got her a "not much to say; still working on it. Gibbs is okay." Not very satisfactory but better than nothing she decided.

On Tuesday, Kate went to Jethro's office to see Ducky and take Abby to lunch. After catching up with Ducky she headed to Abby's lab. On the way she stopped in the restroom; which she did very frequently these days. While she was still in the stall two women come in and she overheard them talking about Director Shepherd.

"Have you seen her yet?" the first woman asked.

"No, but I heard Brad and Steve talking about her. They both said she's a looker, to use their term."

"Really? Did you know she and Gibbs worked together in Europe when she was just a probie? I heard the rumor is that she and Gibbs were more than just partners back then.

Laughing the other woman replied, "Well, she is a redhead and you know what they say about Gibbs and redheads."

"That's right! I also heard that DiNozzo's latest pool is paying off to anyone who can provide proof of a relationship between them. It's up to $300 I hear."

"He better hope Gibbs doesn't find out about that."

Kate heard the women laughing as the door opened then closed behind them. So, she wondered, is that why Jethro was acting so uptight the other night? Kate told herself not to listen to gossip but she was still shaken by what she had heard. She washed her hands and went to find Abby.

"Hi, Kate, you ready for lunch? Abby greeted her when she entered the lab.

"In a minute Abby, I need to ask you a question before we go."

"Okay, what's wrong you look kinda pale."

"Abby have you heard anything about Jethro and the new director?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean have you heard that they were more than just partners when they worked together in Europe?"

"No, Kate I haven't heard anything like that. Why are you asking?"

"Because I just overheard two women talking about it in the restroom. Apparently that's the big rumor going around the building. DiNozzo supposedly has a pot going for anyone who can provide proof of it. Are you sure you don't know anything about it?"

"Honestly Kate, I have been stuck down here for days with very little outside contact. Besides McGee, I haven't talked to anyone but Gibbs, Tony and Ducky. You know I would tell you if I heard anything like that. Anyway I don't think anyone is going to say that to me because they know I would tell Gibbs or you. Listen Kate, you can't pay attention to that kind of talk. You know Gibbs has eyes only for you now. Whatever might have gone on in the past is exactly that, the past. Now come on let's go feed that little Gibblet."

"Maybe so but Jethro acted really strange the other night when he was telling me who the new director is."

"You can't seriously be worried about this Kate! Gibbs is crazy in love with you and that little Gibblet. I don't know about the past but I know all Gibbs wants is his present and future with you and this baby. I mean think about it Kate; that was years ago. Maybe they were an item back then but what does that have to do with you and what you and Gibbs have now?"

"Why wouldn't he tell me about her?"

"Maybe he didn't think there was anything to tell. If it was over years ago why talk about her? Anyway what did you want him to say the other night; the new director and I used to be lovers? How would that have gone down at the dinner table?"

Kate looked at Abby and sighed, "Not very well I guess. I know I'm just being paranoid and pregnant. C'mon let's go eat, this baby and I are starving."

As they headed to the elevator, Abby said, "I don't know about paranoid but you sure are pregnant."

When they came back from lunch Kate accompanied Abby back to the lab on the off chance there was some news from Gibbs. There was nothing new so Kate headed back to her office. When the elevator stopped on the way to the main floor Kate was joined by a redheaded woman in an expensive suit and high heels. Kate knew immediately it was Director Sheppard.

"Good afternoon Director," Kate greeted the woman when she got on the elevator.

"Good afternoon. I'm sorry, your face is familiar but I don't know your name. I have looked at so many personnel files in the past week I can't remember them all."

"That's understandable. I'm Kate Gibbs, Director, it's very nice to meet you."

"Gibbs? Of course you're Jethro's wife. I am so pleased to meet you Kate. Do you have a few minutes? I would like to talk with you if you have the time."

"Yes, of course, Director. I don't have another class until 2:30."

The two women got off the elevator and went to Director Sheppard's office. "Can I offer you anything, Agent Gibbs? Water or tea perhaps?"

"No thank you Director, Abby and I just finished lunch. Please call me Kate, Director, when you say Agent Gibbs I tend to look around expecting to see Jethro. I guess I'm not used to being the other Agent Gibbs just yet."

"Well I can imagine that would take some getting used to; for more than one reason." The Director replied with a small laugh and a smile. "I wanted to get your input on our current training regime as far as profiling goes. I have read your file and I am very impressed with you abilities, Kate. I want our training to be top of the line so I'm asking for your ideas about what changes, if any, we need to make in the coming year. I know you will be on maternity leave soon and I don't necessarily need anything formal before you leave but if you could just give it some thought and make a few notes for me to look over I would really appreciate it. When I started we didn't have any training in the area so I'm open to some new ideas."

"I would be happy to give you some ideas Director. In fact I have been keeping notes on my classes and I have had the agents who complete the course give me their feedback so I can put something together for you next week."

"That would be great. Now, if I may ask a more personal question, how are you feeling and how long until the baby is due?"

"I feel very good actually. My due date is June 20th. Some days I wish it was tomorrow and other days I wish it was longer. I'm just a bit nervous; first baby and all that I guess. Jethro is very excited of course and would be happy if the baby came tomorrow. Except he won't be here tomorrow." Kate's voice dropped as she spoke about Gibbs being gone.

"I'm sorry about that Kate. I had hoped they would have this case wrapped up much more quickly. Apparently it is more complex than even Jethro thought in the beginning."

"Can you tell me how much longer they'll be on the Reagan?"

The Director looked at Kate with just a very brief hint of surprise on her face. "When was the last time you spoke with Jethro?"

"I haven't spoken with him since Friday. Why, is something wrong?" Kate was immediately worried.

"No nothing's wrong. But Jethro isn't on the Reagan anymore. He's been in Kuwait since Saturday afternoon. I guess he hasn't had a chance to update you. It seems the smuggling ring started in Kuwait so that's where he is right now looking for the ringleader."

Director Sheppard saw Kate was upset by the news and she couldn't blame her. After all Kuwait is a war zone and no one wants their loved ones to be in a war zone. "I'm sorry Kate, try not to worry, you know Gibbs can take care of himself. Hopefully, he'll be out of there and back on the Reagan in a couple of days at the most."

"I'm not worried so much about Jethro getting hurt. I mean of course it worries me for him to be there but it's more than that. Kuwait is a place of very bad memories for Jethro. I just hate for him to be there."

"Do you mind if I ask what kind of memories?"

Kate looked at the Director and wondered how much she knew about Jethro's past and how much she should tell her. Deciding to tell her only the barest facts Kate replied, "Jethro was wounded in Kuwait during Desert Storm. I'm surprised you didn't know that."

"Well, I haven't bothered to read Jethro's file since I already know him somewhat. He never talked about the war when we worked together in Europe. In fact, he never talked about the past at all. I guess I should read the file. Obviously I don't know Jethro as well as I thought I did."

"May I ask you a personal question Director?"

"Of course."

"How would you characterize your relationship with my husband?" Kate tried to ask this as nicely as she could but somehow it sounded very harsh when she said it.

"My only relationship with Jethro now is that of Director and Agent. When we were working undercover in Europe we were partners. He was my teacher and pretty much my boss too. I learned an enormous amount from him. He saved my life and vice versa a couple of time. I wouldn't be here today if not for the lessons I learned from Jethro. If you are asking if we were more than partners then I guess I would have to honestly say yes, for a time we were. The job called for us to present ourselves as a couple. It was intense and dangerous and we cared for one another very much. That ended when the job was over and we went our separate ways. I wanted to have a career and I knew that wouldn't happen if I stayed with Jethro. I am pleased for you Kate and for Jethro. He seems to be happy and excited about the baby. I hope I have set your mind at ease. You have nothing to be concerned about in regards to Jethro and me. I know about the rumors going around the office and I'm sorry if you have heard any of that gossip."

"Thank you for your honesty Director. Yes I have heard some talk and frankly it did upset me. I'm blaming that on hormones! Jethro and I are very much in love and I have no reason to doubt his commitment to our family."

"Kate if you have time why don't you come to MTAC with me for a few minutes."

Director Sheppard led Kate to MTAC and asked her to have a seat for a moment. The Director then spoke quietly to the tech on duty. She approached Kate, handed her a headset and said, "The tech is going to put a call through for you and when it comes on line he will leave you for 10 minutes. I will wait for you outside. Enjoy, Kate."

The Director then signaled the technician and left the room. In a moment the screen came to life, and Kate put on the headphones.

"What do you need Jen? I'm kinda busy here." Suddenly Jethro's rather angry voice filled her head.

She stood up and walked to the viewing area, "It's me Jethro. How are you."

"Oh my gawd Kate what are you doing on here? Are you okay?"

"I'm, we're fine Jethro. Director Sheppard called you for me. I was talking with her in her office and she just had me come in and she called you. Are you alright? You look tired, and dirty I might add." Kate tried to keep the tears from coming but she wasn't having much luck.

"I'm good Kate, better now that I've seen you. I'm closing in on the bad guys so maybe just a day or two at the most here and then back to the ship and home. You doing okay? I miss you like crazy, Katie."

"Yes, everything is good here. Abby and I have the baby and the nursery completely outfitted after Saturday. I was exhausted on Sunday. You can imagine what shopping with Abby was like!"

"I'm not sure I want to think about that. Just a few more weeks until we get to see and hold our little one. Have you given any more thought to names?"

"Wow, you know I haven't. I guess we better get serious about that. Let's make that a project for when you get home. I love you Jethro, take care of yourself. I worry about you being there."

"Don't worry, Katie. I'm fine, really. I know what you're thinking but I'm okay. I'll see you in a few days. I love you. I better go." With that the satellite feed was cut and Kate was left standing in the dark with tears running down her face. After a few minutes she got herself together and left the room.

The Director met her outside. "I hope that was a good idea. I figured it would be tough but still I wanted to give you the opportunity. Was it okay?"

"Yes, very much okay. Thank you Director. I really appreciate it. I better get going. Thank you again, for both of us."

Half a world away Gibbs wondered what Kate and Jen had been talking about in Jen's office. But the more important thing on his mind was that he had just lied to his wife; something he had promised not to do.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me.

Author's Note: This is a follow on to Little Did They Know. It's not necessary to read that first but if you haven't read it you might enjoy it. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Sorry the chapter numbers are sort of messed up. The prologue thing threw it off and I didn't know how to correct that.

Sorry for taking so long to update.

**Happily Ever After?**

**Chapter 5**

After talking to Kate on the satellite connection, Jethro left the communication area and tried to find a quiet place to organize his thoughts. He had told Kate he was fine which was about as far from the truth as he could get. Ever since he had decided he needed to come to Kuwait on this case, he hadn't had more than an hours sleep at a time. If he slept too long the nightmares always came back and he didn't want to risk waking up yelling in a tent full of Marines. When he had stepped off the plane at this desert base the smell and the oppressive heat were keen reminders of what happened the last time he was here. That first day had been spent getting the Marine Colonel caught up with the investigation. They had interviewed a dozen men and gone over a mountain of records before finally zeroing in on the two men Jethro was convinced were the leaders of the smuggling ring. Unfortunately they had not been able to apprehend them yet. They were currently out in the field on a training mission and were due back in two days. Not wanting to spook them, Gibbs and Col. Marks had decided not to contact the mission leader choosing instead to wait until the squad returned to the base camp to confront and arrest their suspects. Gibbs was satisfied this was the correct plan but it left him with nothing to do for two days except wait around and remember his last time in Kuwait.

Just sitting around, cleaning and recleaning his weapon and watching the Marines come and go from the base was driving Gibbs crazy. He kept reliving the day his Captain had told him that Shannon and Kelly were gone. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Capt. Hughes walking toward him and he kept trying to turn away but he couldn't move; he couldn't get away from the awful news. When he managed to fall asleep he would toss and turn reliving the instant he had been blown off his feet by the mortar round. Invariably he would jolt awake and reach down for his leg relieved to find it in one piece this time. Those were the reasons Gibbs couldn't or wouldn't sleep. No wonder Kate said he looked tired. Gibbs knew he had to get out of this place pretty soon or he was going to either lose his mind or wind up making a bad mistake because he was so exhausted. He had access to a phone but he had been avoiding calling Kate simply because he knew she would pick up on his anxiety and fatigue and then she would worry more. Having Jen call him and then put Kate on had been a wonderful surprise on the one hand but it also made it a lot harder to hide from her.

On Gibbs' third day at the Marine base the squad that the suspects were part of returned to camp. Gibbs, Col. Marks, and two MPs confronted the men and Gibbs interrogated them separately for over two hours. In the end they turned on each other, neither wanting to take the blame for the smuggling or the murders of their accomplices. The two were formally arrested and locked up until they could be transported back to the United States. Gibbs and Col. Marks celebrated with an elicit drink and a cigar. The next morning Gibbs would be on a plane out of Kuwait on his way back home. He looked around at all the young men and women who would be staying and felt just a little be sorry. He knew he didn't belong there anymore but the Marine in him felt like he shouldn't go home when others were staying. That night, Gibbs called DiNozzo who was still on the Ronald Reagan and told him to get the first ride back home. He told him he would be going back from Kuwait and not returning to the ship. Noting the time difference, Gibbs arranged for a call back to NCIS. In a few minutes Jen came on the small screen in the communications tent.

"Jethro, how are you coming on the case?"

"Finished, got the two guys we were after. They confessed or I should say ratted on each other. They are in confinement and will be flown out of here in a day or two. I'm catching a plane in a few hours and will make my way home courtesy the MAC."

"Very good. What about DiNozzo?"

"I called him and told him to get on the next available and get home. He should be there in a day or two at the most."

"Very well Jethro. How are you holding up there? You look like it's been a rough few days."

"Well, Jen this is not exactly a vacation spot. I'm fine. Have you seen Kate? How is she doing?"

"I saw her yesterday and she seems to be fine. Would you like me to call her over and then call you back?"

"No. Don't do that. I'll call her when I get out of Kuwait. Just tell her I spoke to you and let her know I'm on my way home asap."

"Jethro are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, Jen I'm fine. Just tired and ready to get out of here. Don't give Kate anything to worry about, please."

"I won't Jethro. Let us know when you'll be back. And Jethro, good work."

Gibbs returned to his quarters to pack what little gear he had with him. He knew he could trust Jen to tell Kate only what he had said and nothing to upset her. Somehow he felt good knowing Jen was there in case Kate needed anything. Even though Kate didn't really know Jen very well, Jethro had a feeling they would get on together and he trusted Jen no matter what their past had been. Of course Kate also had Ducky and Abby to keep an eye on her and Jethro was sure they were doing just that and probably more. With several hours before the chopper would arrive to take him to an airstrip, Jethro decided to try and have a nap.

Back at NCIS headquarters, Director Sheppard called Kate and told her what Jethro had reported. She emphasized that he had sounded fine and said he would call her when he got out of Kuwait. Kate seemed relieved at the news and thanked the director for calling. Now it was just a continuation of the waiting game Kate had been playing for the past week, almost two. She knew better than to believe that her husband was "fine". She was pretty sure he hadn't slept much since he got to Kuwait and she was also sure what sleep he might have gotten had not been peaceful. Kate knew all too well the nightmares that haunted Jethro especially when he was stressed or exhausted which she was pretty sure he was now. She couldn't count the nights she had been torn from a sound sleep by Jethro thrashing about in the bed calling for Kelly or the nights she had found him in the basement refusing to come to bed for fear of what terrible images he would see in his sleep. When they had first gotten together Jethro was reluctant to tell her about the dreams but eventually she had convinced him they might just go away or at least lessen if he talked about them.

One night as they sat on the couch together, holding each other, Jethro had just suddenly started talking about his bad dreams. He told Kate that he most frequently dreamed about Capt. Hughes walking towards him and he was trying to get away or make him stop. He described how he was always trying to move but his feet were just planted in the sand and he couldn't run or even turn away. Then he told Kate about the dreams he had of Kelly calling out to him to help her and no matter how hard he tried or where he looked he couldn't find her anywhere. As he described this tears spilled down his face and he finally let go of at least some of the heartache and guilt he had been holding onto for so long. Kate thought back to that night remembering how she had held Jethro for hours while he talked about what happened and how he felt he had failed his family. She knew Jethro harbored at least some fear that something would happen to her and the baby while he was gone. For that reason, if for no other, she wanted him home. At least when he was home, his fears were less and he had the comfort of seeing her.

Two days later Gibbs was finally home. He arrived back in DC late Friday afternoon and went directly to the Navy Yard to find Kate. He had called her when the plane left Frankfurt so she knew about what time he would be home. Kate had gone to Jethro's office and visited with Ducky and Abby waiting for Gibbs to arrive. She was beginning to feel pretty tired by afternoon these days and was ready to get her man and go home and put her feet up. Preferably in his lap. When Gibbs arrived at NCIS he bypassed the squad room and went directly to Abby's lab figuring Kate was most likely there. Normally he might have reported to the Director first thing but Kate clearly took precedence this time. Sure enough, Kate was sitting with Abby talking about whatever they talked about all the time.

Jethro managed to sneak up behind Kate and wrap his arms around her belly and kiss her neck before she knew he was there. "Hey beautiful, what's going on down here?"

Kate whirled around—as best she could in her condition—and smothered Jethro in a fierce hug. "Oh, thank God you're finally home." Much kissing and hugging ensued and Abby made herself scarce in the back office. "Jethro I am so glad to have you back but I must say you look a little worse for the wear. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just tired and hungry and ready to go home. How are you and the little one doing?"

"We're good, the doctor said yesterday he still thinks it will be around June 20th. I'll tell you it could be tomorrow as far as I'm concerned. Can you go home now or do you need to see the Director first?"

"Just let me go give her a quick report and check on where DiNozzo is and I'll meet you at my desk. I won't be more than 15 minutes." Jethro kissed Kate again before leaving.

Kate went to Abby's office and told her she was leaving in a few minutes. Abby hugged Kate and told her to have a good weekend. Abby wanted to talk to Gibbs in private so after Kate left she called his cell.

"Abby didn't I just see you?"

"Yes you did but I need to talk to you privately for a minute before you leave if possible."

"Okay, what's going on?"

"Not over the phone. Can you come back down here before you go? It won't take but a minute. I know you're super anxious to go home but this is important."

"Okay Abbs, I'll see you after I talk to the Director."

By this time Jethro was at the Director's office door. Cynthia motioned for him to go in so he closed the phone and went into Jen's office.

"Welcome back Jethro. Have you seen Kate yet?"

"Yes, I saw her down in Abby's lab. I just wanted to give you a quick update. Col. Marks said he would email you when the suspects were being transported. Have you heard from him yet?"

"Yes, I just got his email this morning. The two men are on their way to Norfolk today. And DiNozzo should be back any time. In fact I thought he would be here by now. You look tired, Jethro, go home and enjoy your weekend."

"I intend to. Thanks again for the call with Kate, Jen, I really appreciated it. And thanks for not giving away my sorry state after our last call."

"No problem. I really like her Jethro, she seems to be extremely capable and a very good at her job. And from what I can tell she is certainly a good match for you! I couldn't be happier for you. There is one thing I think you should know about though. There has been some gossip in the building about you and I and our past relationship."

Jethro interrupted, "What kind of gossip about what relationship?"

"Well, it seems there is talk that you and I were more than just 'partners' in Europe and Kate overheard some of it. She asked me about it in fact the first day we met."

Jethro was seething and Jen could tell he wanted to hit something or at the very least yell at someone. "What did you tell her, Jen?"

"I told her the truth, or at least part of it. I told her that you had been my mentor and boss and that I wouldn't be here today if not for all you taught me. I told her our missions called for us to present ourselves as a couple and that we cared very much for one another. I also told her that ended when the mission was over and I left Europe for another assignment and you came back to DC."

"And, how did she respond to all that?"

"She thanked me for my honesty and said you two are very much in love and she has no reason to doubt your commitment to your family. I only bring this up Jethro, because I thought you should be aware of it. I have done what I could to stifle this unseemly gossip but you know as well as I do that to respond to it really just fuels the fire."

"You're right. Thank you for telling me. I'll deal with it if I have to. I'll see you on Monday, Jen."

Jethro took the elevator back down to Abby's lab to find out what was so important that he had to hear about it today. As soon as he walked in Abby enveloped him in one of her patented life threatening hugs.

Gibbs managed to croak out, "Can't breathe, Abbs."

"Oh, sorry. I've missed you."

"So, what's so important that you are keeping me from going home?"

"Okay, I don't really want to tell you this but I think you should know. Kate won't tell you but it upset her and I know you would want to know about it. I don't want you to freak out and hurt someone okay, promise you won't hurt anyone."

"Abby spit it out."

"Okay, Kate overheard some women talking in the restroom about you and the Director and how some people are saying you and her were…"

Gibbs held his hand up to stop Abby and said, "I already know about it. The Director told me and she also told me she and Kate talked about it."

"Oh. Did she tell you about the pot Tony has going?"

"Nooo, what the hell kind of pot does he have now?"

"Kate overheard those women talking about how Tony's latest pot is up to $300 for anyone who can provide proof of you and Director Sheppard having a 'more than just partners' relationship."

"I'm going to kill him!" Gibbs was seeing red and could easily have snapped DiNozzo's neck if he had been there.

In perhaps the most spectacular example of bad timing in his lifetime, DiNozzo chose that particular moment to step off the elevator and stride into the lab. Abby saw him coming and cringed knowing the next thing that happened was not going to be pretty or even healthy at least for Tony. Gibbs saw Abby's rather panicked expression and turned around to see what was wrong. It didn't take more than a few seconds for him to zero in on the unsuspecting Tony. Before Tony could even say hello, Gibbs had him pinned tightly against the wall with his forearm under Tony's chin effectively cutting off the younger man's air supply. Tony had seen Gibbs angry before but never like this. He was more than a little surprised by what was happening and a lot more than a little scared. Breathing was becoming a real challenge and Gibbs hadn't even said anything yet. Abby was pulling on Gibbs' arm and yelling at him to let Tony go. Reluctantly he did and Tony collapsed onto the floor holding his throat and gasping for air.

Gibbs turned around and walked away from Tony as Abby tried to help him catch his breath. Jethro looked at his hands and saw they were shaking. He couldn't believe what he had just done; he had almost killed Tony. He went back to where Tony was sitting on the floor and reached his hand down to help him up. DiNozzo ignored the offered hand and stood up on his own.

"I'm sorry Tony."

"What the hell was that all about, Boss? You nearly killed me and I don't even know why. I don't think an 'I'm sorry Tony' is going to get it this time."

Gibbs was getting over being shaken and getting back to being angry. "It was about your damned pot DiNozzo. The one that Kate overheard two women talking about. The one where you're paying out for anyone who can prove the Director and I used to be in a relationship. Let me make myself perfectly clear to you DiNozzo, you put an end to this today or I will have you transferred so far from here you won't be able to find your way back. I put up with all your crap towards Kate when she was one of my agents but I will not put up with it now that she is my wife! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Boss. I never meant for Kate to be hurt by that stupid pot. You know I love Kate and I wouldn't do anything to hurt her on purpose. I guess I didn't think about her hearing about it. I'm really sorry Boss. I'll apologize to Kate too."

"Alright, this is the last time we need to speak of this. Kate is upstairs. I suggest you go see her while I go say hello to Ducky. You have ten minutes and then Kate and I are leaving. And Tony, no more gossip about me and the Director."

"No more Boss, I swear." With that Tony left the lab and went to find Kate and apologize to her.

All this time Abby had been standing back watching the two men and now she came forward and embraced Gibbs. "I thought you were going to kill him Gibbs."

"I would have let him go Abbs. Probably. But, I'm glad you were here just in case. It was just really bad timing on his part I guess. I'm going to see Ducky and then go home. Let's not tell Kate about all this, okay?"

"Right. I'll see you guys on Monday."

Gibbs went down to autopsy and talked with Ducky until he thought Tony had had enough time to make amends with Kate. Then he went upstairs and walked off the elevator just in time to see Kate and Tony hugging and Kate punch him playfully in the stomach. He stood and watched them laughing with each other and saw Kate take Tony's hand and put it on her stomach. Tony's eyes got very wide and his mouth formed an 'O' but no sound came out. Jethro surmised the baby must be kicking and Kate wanted Tony to feel it. He walked up as Tony pulled his hand away.

"I think maybe you've got a field goal kicker in there Boss. Or maybe a kickboxer."

Kate grinned and said, "Whatever it is I'm ready for him or her to make an appearance. Come on Jethro, let's go home. I want to put my body down and my feet up. Night Tony."

"Night Kate. G'night Boss. See you Monday, have a good weekend."

TBC

AN 2: Just one more chapter to go. Will be finished before Christmas as I have a JIBBS story rumbling around in my head that needs to come out. Thanks for reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me.

Author's Note: Here is the conclusion of this story. Thanks to all who have read and/or reviewed. I hope you enjoyed it.

**Happily Ever After?**

**Chapter 6**

By the time Kate and Jethro finally got home he could barely keep his eyes open. Somehow, walking into their house and being together and alone for the first time in two weeks seemed to revive him however. Kicking the door closed Jethro took Kate in his arms and kissed her until neither one of them had any breath left.

"I desperately need a shower babe, care to join me?" Jethro asked with a wry smile and a definite spark in his eyes.

"Only if you promise to give me a foot massage afterward."

"That's a deal!"

Jethro took Kate by the hand and led her upstairs. The shower lasted until the hot water ran out and getting clean was merely a secondary reason for being there. Kate wrapped herself in her robe and made a beeline for the bed while Jethro dried himself off and put on clean shorts and a tee shirt. He picked up the lotion Kate liked and settled himself on the bed with Kate's feet in his lap. Jethro's abilities as a masseuse had been one of the most wonderful surprises of their relationship as far as Kate was concerned. If she had her way about it—and she usually did—a back and foot rub would be a nightly routine.

As Jethro concentrated on her right foot he asked, "Have you settled on any names for this baby yet?"

"I have some suggestions. How about Henry or Harrison for a boy and Madelyn or Sarah for a girl?" Do you have ideas because I'm really open to whatever you want to do."

Jethro rubbed his thumbs across the ball of her foot and closed his eyes thinking. "I like Henry and Sarah. What about middle names? I was thinking maybe we could name a boy after Ducky and use your mom's name for a girl. What about that?"

Kate closed her eyes and repeated the names over and over to herself. "Henry Donald Gibbs. I like that a lot. I know Ducky would be very honored. Sarah Elaine Gibbs is good too. My mom would be over the moon. Are you hoping for one or the other?"

Jethro had actually given this a lot of thought but had not talked to Kate about it at all. He shifted his attention to Kate's left foot and looked up at her before answering. He didn't think Kate had ever been more beautiful than she was right now. He just sat and looked at her and wondered how he got so lucky. "Honestly Katie I sort of hope it's a boy. I know I won't be disappointed with a girl though, and I will certainly love any child we have but I do think I would really like to have a son. You know carry on the family name and all that. But, who's to say this will be our only child. I just want him or her to be healthy and just as beautiful and smart as their mom."

Kate extended her arms and motioned for Jethro to come closer. He put her feet down and crawled up to sit next to her. Kate snuggled under his arm and laid her head on Jethro's chest. "I love you so much. I missed you more this time than I ever have before. I hope you don't have to leave again before Henry or Sarah arrive."

Jethro stroked Kate's hair and ran his other hand over her swollen belly feeling the baby kicking again. "I think I love you more every day Katie and I don't know how that is possible. When I think about how my life has changed in the past year I can't believe it. I never expected to be this happy and excited about life again. Being a father again is the best thing I can imagine happening to me. Don't worry about me being gone. I'll talk to Jen and make sure she knows I can't be gone out of town until after the baby comes."

Kate wanted to ask Jethro about Kuwait and how things were for him there but she decided now was not the time. She could tell he was exhausted and she didn't want to ruin the intimacy of the moment. She got up and put on some pajama pants and a top and crawled back into bed with Jethro who had stretched out when she got up. Kate laid on her side and Jethro spooned up behind her kissing her shoulder and neck and running his fingers up and down her arm. As she settled back against him Kate had never felt more safe or more cherished. Just having Jethro back in their bed, having him touching her so lovingly made her heart almost burst. She sent up a silent prayer of thanks that they had found each other and were on the brink of having a child to share and care for. Before too long his caresses stopped and Kate heard Jethro's soft snoring. She laced her fingers with his and fell asleep dreaming of bringing their son or daughter home.

When Jethro woke up on Saturday morning he was hugging a pillow instead of his wife. It took him a few minutes to wake up enough to look at the clock and see that it was after 8:00. He couldn't believe he had slept that late; he guessed that all that lost sleep from his time in Kuwait and on the Reagan had finally caught up with him. Jethro stretched and finally got up. He could hear Kate moving around downstairs so he quickly took care of business and went to see what she was up to. He smelled coffee and bacon before he got to the kitchen. Jethro slipped up behind Kate and planted a quick kiss on her neck.

"Well good morning sleepyhead, I was just about to go up and wake you. Are you ready for some breakfast?"

"Yes, I'm starving, I don't even remember when I ate last. How long have you been up?"

"Only about an hour. You were sleeping so soundly I didn't want to wake you. I have a feeling you didn't get much sleep while you were gone."

"You're right about that." Jethro poured himself a cup of coffee and got out plates and silverware and set them on the table. He watched Kate move around the kitchen and marveled again at his good fortune. "Have I told you lately that I think you are very beautiful and I love you so much it scares me?"

"Well you haven't said so lately so thank you. I don't feel very beautiful at the moment but I don't care. I wouldn't trade being pregnant for anything in the world. Do you want to talk about why loving me scares you?"

"Not really. I'd rather just kiss you until you can't breathe and then do it again."

"Okay." Kate stepped into his arms and Jethro began a slow, searing kiss that did indeed take her breath away. When she pulled back just enough to let air flow around them she traced her fingers over his face and into his hair. Then she nudged him closer and kissed him with all the emotions she had kept buried for the past two weeks. When they eventually had to breathe again Kate said, "You know, we better stop this and eat breakfast. Let me finish the eggs and you put some bread in for toast." Kate backed away reluctantly and returned to the task of fixing them breakfast.

After they ate, Jethro went to the basement to put some final touches on the baby bed then carried it in pieces to the nursery where he put it all together. Kate had put up the curtains and arranged everything in drawers and in the closet. As she watched Jethro work she unwrapped the mattress she and Abby had purchased and got out a sheet. They got the bed situated where they wanted it and she put on the bumper pad and sheet. Jethro hung up the mobile they had chosen and then they stepped back and admired the finished product.

"It's perfect Jethro, thank you so much for the bed. It is absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you. Is there anything else we need to do in here? It looks like you and Abby had a pretty successful shopping trip."

"Yes, we did. I don't think there is anything this baby will need for months and months except diapers and formula. Abby was absolutely crazy about all the stuff you can get for babies. There is no telling what she will show up with when the baby is actually here. You may have to build on just to accommodate all the stuff she wants to buy."

Jethro just smirked and rolled his eyes. He loved Abby but he knew when the baby arrived she was going to be beside herself with excitement. Kate was right, he thought, there is no telling what she will show up with when the baby is born.

Kate and Jethro spent the rest of the weekend catching up on household chores, napping and just spending time being together. The weather was great so they took some walks in the neighborhood and Jethro did some work in the yard while Kate sat on the deck reading and relaxing with her feet up. With only a month to go before the due date both Kate and Jethro were getting anxious. On Sunday night Jethro grilled some chicken and they ate an early dinner outside on the deck. Afterward they sat on the swing, Kate snuggled up close with Jethro's arm around her shoulders holding her tightly against him.

Kate decided if she was going to ask about Kuwait now would be as good a time as ever. "Jethro do you want to talk about how it was for you in Kuwait?"

He didn't respond for quite a while but Kate just waited. She thought she could almost hear the wheels turning in his mind as he debated with himself about telling her what it had been like. He wanted desperately to tell her how it felt to be back there, how he had been afraid to sleep, how much it had affected him but he didn't know if he had the words to explain it. Jethro knew Kate would understand if he couldn't talk about it but the fact that she had known to ask him meant she already had a pretty good idea what he needed to say.

"I didn't sleep much at all because I was having nightmares. They were the same ones I used to have all the time, Capt. Hughes coming to tell me the news, the mortar hitting, all the same stuff. They stopped as soon as I left there. You know I don't have them at all when I'm at home with you. I'm okay Katie, you don't need to worry about me. Just being away from you and being there again was a lot I guess. I don't want you to even think about it okay."

"Okay, I just felt like you needed to say it out loud. I knew you were probably having trouble being there but you wouldn't want me to worry about you. That's why you didn't call isn't it? You knew you couldn't hide it from me so you just didn't call. I understand, Jethro, but you don't have to protect me all the time."

"Yes I do, Katie. That's part of my job, part of what I have to do. You know how I feel about that." Jethro was on the verge of being upset and Kate realized he had misunderstood what she meant. She sat up and turned to face him. Taking his hand in hers she said,

"Of course I know how you feel about being my protector. I meant that you don't have to protect me from what you are feeling or from your fears. I know you Jethro, I know what scares you and what worries you. I know you will always worry about me; about us. But you have to remember that I will always worry about you too. I worry every day when you go to work; I know what can happen. It doesn't control me but it's always there. I just wanted you to have the chance to talk about it so you wouldn't let it keep bothering you. I'm sorry if I upset you."

"It's okay. I know it's always going to be there, the need to make sure you and our child are safe. And yes, I know I can't always be with you. Things happen, I know that. It's just something I'll always deal with . Now, let's talk about something more enjoyable like what we should do over the Memorial Day weekend. Do you want to go somewhere or would you like to have the gang over here or do nothing?"

"I don't think I want t go anywhere just in case our little one decides to come early. Why don't you invite the team and Abby and Ducky to come over here? We could just cook out and relax with everyone. We could have everyone bring something and we'll furnish the burgers. Abby can help me in the house. Would you like to invite the Director?"

"Yeah, that would be a good idea. Give her a chance to get to know my team a little better. I'll invite everyone tomorrow and tell them to let you know what they will bring. Now, let's go in and I'll finish that foot rub and massage we started on Friday."

The next couple of weeks went by very quickly for Kate and Jethro. Her latest doctor's appointment indicated the baby was still on schedule. Kate was beginning to feel so tired in the evenings after working all day that she often didn't make it much past dinner time before she was sound asleep. She was scheduled to work until June 15th so she had only about 2 more weeks before she would begin her leave. Jethro was anxious for her to be at home instead of working all day. Of course he wouldn't be as close by when she was at home but at least she wouldn't be on her feet so much.

On Memorial Day morning Jethro was up early and gone to the cemetery before Kate even woke up. He took flowers to Shannon and Kelly's graves as he did every year. It was still sad for Jethro to think about his family being killed of course, but he no longer had the empty, hopeless feeling that had plagued him for so many years. Now his life seemed almost too perfect; a beautiful wife, a baby on the way, a job he loved, it couldn't get much better he thought. After placing the flowers and cleaning off the headstones Jethro headed to the grocery store with the list Kate had given him last night. On the way home he realized he hadn't given Kate flowers in a really long time so he stopped and picked up a bouquet of her favorite, daisies.

When he got home Kate was in the shower so he put away the groceries, put the flowers in a vase and started some breakfast. Kate entered the kitchen to find a vase of daisies on the table and Jethro fixing pancakes.

After a delicious good morning kiss Kate said, "The flowers are beautiful Jethro, thank you. And pancakes, what have I done to get such royal treatment today?"

"Well for starters you put up with me. And, I decided you should get flowers more often, just because I love you. And the pancakes, well they're mostly for me but I'll gladly share."

As Kate got out the plates and glasses she replied, "You know, putting up with you isn't nearly as hard I first thought it would be. In fact I really like having you around, you're very handy around the house and very, very good in bed of course." As she made that last comment, Kate patted Jethro on the butt and ran her hand around to his front.

"My, my Mrs. Gibbs, feeling sort of frisky this morning are you?" Jethro turned around to face Kate and grabbed her hand putting it back where she had just teasingly touched him. "These pancakes can wait you know," he said with a quick smile on his face.

"Well maybe they should just wait then." Kate saw Jethro's eyes darken as he reached for her and kissed her. "I woke up needing to touch you and you were gone." She didn't mean to sound pitiful but she was sure she did.

"I'm here now."

Breakfast resumed quite a bit later in the Gibbs household. In fact pancakes were put on hold for another day as Kate and Jethro had a lot to do to get ready for the group that was coming over and now, quite a bit less time to do it in. Neither of them were complaining though.

Getting together with Jethro's team was always a wild and fun affair. Between Abby and Tony no one had a moment's peace. Having the new director in attendance this time didn't seem to put a damper on anyone's fun. Ducky was, as always, full of entertaining stories and now Jen could add a few of her own to the mix. She and Jethro tried to make sure Ducky didn't give away too many interesting stories from when they all worked together in Europe. Jen reminded him that they could also tell stories on him and that seemed to help get him back under control. Kate enjoyed having the group over because she still missed working with them everyday. She didn't think she would ever go back to that kind of field work especially with a child to think of now, but she still missed it sometimes.

Everyone brought food and drinks and it seemed there was enough to feed the entire staff of NCIS. Abby and Jen helped Kate organize things in the kitchen while Jethro and Ducky sat on the deck and supervised Tony and Tim on the grill. By early evening everyone had eaten too much and no one was eager to have the day come to an end. Jen was the first to say she needed to go and Jethro and Kate walked her to her car.

"Thank you for inviting me today. I had a wonderful time. It was good to get to know everyone in a relaxed atmosphere."

Kate gave Jen a quick hug and said, "We're so glad you came. You are welcome in our home anytime. Please come back, maybe when it's not so crazy."

"I will thank you. Jethro, I am so happy for you. You deserve all this happiness and I am thrilled that you finally have it. Kate, you are a lucky woman but I think you already know that. Don't let Jethro forget how lucky he is!"

"Don't worry Jen, she reminds me often. Thank you for your good wishes. And Kate is correct you are welcome here anytime. I'll see you tomorrow."

As Jen drove away, Kate caught Jethro's hand and asked, "Did you love her?"

Jethro was stunned by the question. He looked down at Kate who was looking at him with no particular expression on her face. "What in the world made you ask that?"

"I have been watching her all day Jethro. She is beautiful and I imagine she was at least as beautiful when she was younger. She's witty and smart and obviously cares about you. I know you were lovers back then and that doesn't bother me. Honestly it doesn't. I just wondered if you loved her that's all. I don't mean that as an accusation of any kind."

"I guess I did love her at the time. She left me with no explanation and for a long time I was angry and hurt. Finally I got over her and decided to move on. I still care about Jen. I want her to be happy and successful and it seems that she is. I hope she has someone who cares for her. Luckily for me I happened to catch a case one time on Air Force One and I met this really sassy Secret Service agent who threatened to shoot me. She didn't know it at the time but she was crazy about me and she pursued me until I finally had to just give in and marry her. She's the best thing that ever happened to me and when I get all those people out of our backyard I'll be happy to show you exactly how I feel about her today."

"Well, I don't want to be a bad hostess but let's see what we can do about breaking up this party."

With the holiday weekend over and everyone back to work, Jethro and Kate resumed their routine and their waiting. Jethro's team caught a nasty case on Tuesday that kept them busy most of the week. The next weekend Kate and Jethro went sailing on a friend's boat. It was perfect weather and being out on the water was so relaxing Kate hated to see the weekend come to an end. Their own boat was scheduled to be ready for use by July and Jethro was anxious to take her out. They went by the boatyard on Saturday to check on the status of the boat Jethro had named Kelly. He was satisfied with the progress they were making and was promised the boat would be ready by July.

Before Kate knew it June 15th came around and she was finished working. Her group in the training department gave her a small baby shower/going away party that Jethro managed to attend. As far as she was concerned, now that she didn't have any work responsibilities she was ready to have this baby. She went to the doctor on the 18th and he said she should be ready to go just about any day now.

Sure enough on June 19th Kate began cleaning an already clean house and organizing the already organized nursery. Jethro was on alert status and every time his phone rang he jumped. When he got home that night Kate was sitting on the deck with her feet up reading a book. Jethro grabbed a beer from the fridge and joined her.

"How are you feeling babe?" he asked as he took a swig of beer.

"I wouldn't finish that beer if I were you Jethro."

Jethro came to attention and asked, "Why not?"

"Because I think you are going to be driving pretty soon. I've been have contractions for the last hour and they are getting stronger and closer together." Kate was so calm it was scaring Jethro.

"What? Why didn't you call me? Should we go now?"

"I didn't call because you call me every 15 minutes and I knew you were on your way home. Yes, I think we could go anytime."

"You don't seem very, I don't know excited, scared, anxious. Are you okay?"

"Yes, Jethro, I'm very much okay. I figured you would be enough of all of that for both of us. I'm ready anytime you are but I do think we should go pretty soon. My bag is in the living room."

Jethro leaned down and kissed Kate and helped her up and to the car grabbing her bag on the way through the house. On the ride to the hospital Kate held onto Jethro's hand and he could tell the contractions were getting stronger by the grip she was using.

"Do you want me to call anyone or wait until the baby is here?"

"Let's see how it goes. I don't want a lot of carrying on but I know Ducky and Abby and well, Tony and McGee will want to know. You might as well call them I guess."

"I'll wait until you're settled. We'll see how it's going before we invite the crowd."

As it turned out there wasn't time to call anyone. The child who was so anxiously anticipated decided to made an appearance without too much fanfare and very little warning. By the time Kate was admitted and settled in her room she was in serious labor. The nurse checked her and told them it looked like things were going to move along pretty quickly. By the time the doctor arrived Jethro's left hand was in serious jeopardy of needing another ice pack. Thirty minutes later he cut the umbilical cord and handed their baby to Kate. He knew he had never seen Kate more radiant and he had never been happier or more fulfilled in his life. Jethro couldn't take his eyes off his family. Even if he and Kate had more children he knew he would treasure this moment as long as he lived. The nurse finally took the baby to get cleaned, weighed and measured and Kate was cleaned up and given some time to rest. Jethro began calling the team and Kate called her parents to give them the good news. After what seemed much too long a time the nurse finally came back and handed the baby to Kate. Jethro sat by the bed and held Kate's free hand and they marveled at their blessings.

Ducky was the first of the team to arrive. When he stepped into the room the scene before him brought tears to his eyes. He had hoped for so long that Jethro would someday have another family and find the happiness he deserved. Now, Ducky could see that he had indeed found that elusive happiness.

As he walked to the end of the bed Ducky said, "Congratulations you two. Kate my dear, you look beautiful sitting there holding that precious baby. Jethro you look as happy as I've ever seen you. Congratulations again."

Jethro stood and motioned for Ducky to come closer so he could see the baby. Ducky hugged him and then leaned down and kissed Kate on the forehead.

Jethro took the baby from Kate and handed it to Ducky saying, "My friend you are as responsible as anyone in the world for Kate and I being together and we both thank you for your friendship and love. We would like to introduce you to Henry Donald Gibbs."

END

Yes, they lived Happily Ever After. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


End file.
